El ángel de la muerte
by isa96magica
Summary: ¿te gustaría ser quien decida como, cuando, donde y a que hora morirá una persona?
1. Chapter 1

**este es el otro finc espero les guste y me digan de cual quieren el próximo capitulo**

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Isabel y odio mi vida por el simple hecho porque tengo el peor trabajo del mundo, un trabajo donde cada día tengo que soportar ver lasmuertes de muchas personas que alguna vez pude conocer, que conozco, que odio, que no lo merecían y que quiero sin importar si son niños, jóvenes, adultos o ancianos ¿han adivinado cual es mi trabajo? Les daré una pista vengo de una familia que ha estado en este negocio por siglos ¿todavía no saben a qué me dedico? Tal vez si, tal vez no le diré algo me gustaría poder haber nacido con otro destino es más si pudiera cambiar mi trabajo lo aria pero no se puede una vez naces así este es tu destino como me hubiera gustado nacer como mi tía ella por suerte no tuvo esta habilidad que para otros como yo es una bendición para mi es una maldición ¿ya tienen suficiente información para saber a qué me dedico? ¿Ya lo saben? Si no es así les diré en que consiste mi trabajo, consiste en decidir donde, cuando, como y a qué hora morirá una persona ¿ya lo supieron? Soy un ángel de la muerte y lo que es peor mi padre es el líder

* * *

**espero les aiga justado esta introducción también recuerden que por sus votos subiré el siguiente capitulo de uno de los dos finc y el finc de quien enverda soy lo siguiere actualizando cada domingo **

**AVISO: Todavía nose si pondré participantes en este finc pero por el momento solo necesito una participante para Lysandro si les interesa llenen los siguientes datos**

**NOMBRE:**

**EDAD:**

**CARACTERISTICAS: (color de ojos, cabello, piel etc.)**

**FORMA DE SER:**

**ya no se me ocurre nada si quieren agregar algo bienvenidas **


	2. aviso

**AVISO: hola a todos en la introducción les dije que no sabia si pondria personajes para esta historia y que solo necesitaba personaje para liyz y ayer se me prendió el foco y pondré a todos los chicos pero sus sucrettes solo saldrán d veces dependiendo del total de ****capítulos y iran saliendo conforme el fic es decir puede salir en los primeros capítulos, a mitad de la historia o casi al final**

**ayer recibi unas fichas y me gustaron mucho ****_darkangeloflove123 saldras en el fic me gusto mucho tu ficha_**

-y antes que se me olvide todas las sucretes tienen que ser humanas solo la de darkangeloflove123 sera demonio

-en caso de poner a dimitry su compañera también sera un ángel de la muerte

- la compañera de lyz sera un angel también pero de la vida

-pueden poner una ficha y inventar un personaje o poner otro que no sea de corazon de melon pero solo saldra en un capitulo o en medio capitulo

- pondre un mínimo de tres semanas para revisar las fichas escojere las que mas me gusten y le queden a la historia

-tengo otro finc en el que estoy pidiendo participantes si es que quieren pero pueden quedar en este, en el otro o en ambos dependiendo de las fichas

-en los primeros capítulos (1,2,3,4 el ultimo no estoy segura) no saldran todavia las participantes

**ficha a llenar**

**NOMBRE:**

**EDAD:**

**CARACTERISTICAS: (color de ojos, cabello, piel etc.)**

**FORMA DE SER:**

**ya no se me ocurre nada si quieren agregar algo bienvenidas**

espero participen y les guste recuerden que en sus reviews me tienen que dejar que capitulo quieren primero el de la hija de cupido o el angel de la muerte


	3. capitulo 1

**hola les había dicho que no subiría capítulos hasta 3 semanas pero escribí el primer capitulo y como todavía no salen ninguna participante me decidí a subirlo espero les guste el primer capitulo**

**todos los personajes de corazon de melon le pertenecen a chinomiko**

* * *

**_capitulo 1 engaño_**

Castiel

Como todos los días me levanto y lo primero que hago es darle de comer a mi perro demonio y después me ocupo de comer yo. Hoy era un día muy especial para mí era mi aniversario con la chica que para mí era la más hermosa del planeta ya llevamos 3 meses de novios desde que nos conocimos. Nunca creí que podría encontrar alguien que me entendiera y me apoyara desde que me traicionaron no he podido confiar en el amor hasta el día que apareció ella una linda chica de piel morena clara, cabellera larga y negra y unos ojos del mismo color negros como la noche llenos de brillo como las estrellas. Tome mi celular y comencé a llamarla claro que primero tengo que hacerla enojar un poco pero había algo raro en su voz sonaba seria y con vacío por alguna razón no tenía ese tono alegre y de amor que siempre demuestra.

CASTIEL- ¿Cómo estas tabla?

ISABEL- muy gracioso Castiel ¿necesitas algo estoy un poco ocupada?

CASTIEL- (enojado) como si necesito algo te llamo por nuestro aniversario

ISABEL- jajajajaja solo bromeo Castiel nunca se me olvidaría nuestro aniversario de tres meses, se nota que te importo

CASTIEL- y tú qué crees eres la persona que más amo

ISABEL- yo también te amo eres mi vida castiel, recuérdalo bien

CASTIEL- hoy estas más cursi de lo normal ¿pasa algo?

ISABEL- no solo que estoy feliz de que seamos novios que no sé cómo expresarlo

CASTIEL- yo también estoy feliz tabla

ISABEL- dejaras de decirme tabla alguna vez

CASTIEL- sabes que siempre serás mi tabla y recuerda que nos veremos a las 2 en el parque

ISABEL- no faltare

Isabel

Me veré en el parque con Castiel a las 2 para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Ya no hay marcha atrás are lo que tengo que hacer y no me arrepiento de esta decisión. Sonó el timbre de mi casa y entro Viktor

VIKTOR- hola Isabel ya tienes la hora

ISABEL- si a las dos tendremos que llegar más temprano ya que sé que Castiel estará ahí unos 10 minutos antes

VIKTOR- entonces pasare por ti a la 1:30

ISABEL- no te preocupes yo iré sola solo llega temprano si

VIKTOR- de acuerdo te veo allá y no te preocupes esta es la mejor decisión además me tienes a mi

ISABEL- eso creo

Viktor se fue y me fui a cambiar para ir al parque pero todavía faltaba 3 horas y decidí ir con mi tía Agatha a su trabajo como dentista, cuando llegue no tenía muchos clientes por lo que nos pusimos a platicar

TIA- ¿querida estas segura de tu decisión?

ISABEL- si lo estoy tía

TIA- no crees que pueda haber algo mejor

ISABEL- esto es lo mejor además yo ya no siento lo mismo, es más dudo que lo que sentí por el algún día fuera verdad más bien solo fue un capricho de saber que se sentía tener alguien a tu lado

Isabel

Salí del consultorio de mi tía y regrese a mi casa para cambiarme cuando llegue me vestí con la chaqueta que me regalo Castiel que me traía tantos recuerdos a la cabeza por lo cual era perfecta de esta forma sufriría más.

Castiel

Todavía falta un poco de tiempo para verme con Isabel por lo que primero iré con mi amigo Lysandro a ensayar un poco al llegar envés de ensayar nos pusimos a platicar

LYSANDRO- y ya le tienes un regalo

CASTIEL- si

LYSANDRO- ¿puedo saber qué es?

CASTIEL- recuerdas aquella pulsera que le justo en la joyería

LYSANDRO- si pero era muy cara como la pagaste

CASTIEL- tenía unos cuantos ahorros además de que conseguí un trabajo no recuerdas que te hable de el

LYSANDRO- es verdad el trabajo en la tienda de discos

CASTIEL- si y no pagan tan mal y así pude comprar la pulsera

LYSANDRO- me alegro por ustedes nunca te había visto tan feliz ni siquiera con Debrah

CASTIEL- tienes razón sé que lo que sentía por ella no era amor y te digo una cosa me alegra que jugara conmigo porque si eso no hubiera pasado nunca hubiera visto lo que tenía enfrente de mí una linda chica que me ama y yo amo

LYSANDRO- (ríe) no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi de esa forma

CASTIEL- (ríe) deberías de gravarlo porque será muy pocas las veces que me veas y escuches de esta forma

LYSANDRO- no te aria daño ser de vez en cuando así

CASTIEL- olvídalo tengo una imagen que proteger

Castiel

Mire el reloj y solo faltaban 20 minutos para las 2 así que le dije adiós a Lys y me fui al parque pero al llegar no quería creer lo que veía esa persona a la que tanto quería se estaba besando con otra persona lo primero que pensé fue de seguro ese tipo la obligo pero ella no se oponía por lo que mi corazón comenzó a destrozarse por segunda vez con la diferencia de que esta vez era por un amor verdadero. Me acerque a ellos con un gran enojo pero por dentro estaba sufriendo y al mirarla no tenia esa mirada llena de brillo sino una de oscuridad

CASTIEL- (enojado) puedo saber porque besas a este tipo

ISABEL- (enojada) este tipo se llama Viktor

CASTIEL- (enojado) eso no fue lo que te pregunte

VIKTOR- que no es obvio soy su novio

CASTIEL- (enojado) su novio soy yo

ISABEL- lo eras hace unos 10 minutos hasta que conocí a Viktor

CASTIEL- de que hablas

ISABEL- no entiendes por eso tienes malas notas en simples palabras terminamos

CASTIEL- que

ISABEL- que tienes enserio pensabas que sentía algo por ti sí que eres tonto lo único que quería de ti era que fueras uno de los tantos chicos que logro conquistar así de simple, te agradecería mucho que te fueras como puedes ver estoy un poco ocupada

* * *

**espero les aiga gustado espero me envíen mas fichas solo he resivido 6 y nadie a escogido a Nathaniel ni a Kentin si no recibo mas fichas esta semana comenzare a escojer las participantes muchas grasias por leer**

**darkangeloflove123 es la única participante hasta ahora que participara su chico sera Viktor **


	4. capitulo 2

**todos los personajes de corazon de melon le pertenecen a chinomiko**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 nacimiento parte 1**_

Felipe

Necesito encontrar una forma de hacer a los ángeles de la muerte más fuertes porque todavía no hay nadie con más poder que el mío para hacerse cargo de este trabajo. He estado esta última semana investigando sobre cómo hacerme más fuerte pero nada y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme encontré una solución así fui con Lucia inmediatamente para ponerla en marcha

FELIPE- lucia necesitamos hablar acabo de encontrar una forma de hacernos más fuertes

LUCIA- ¿Cuál es?

FELIPE- recuerdas a tu hermana Agatha

LUCIA- si pero no estarás pensando hacer lo mismo que mis padres

FELIPE- claro qué si pero con una modificación

LUCIA- cual

FELIPE- la edad

LUCIA- ¿la edad?

FELIPE- si la edad tu hermana nació por tus padres por medio de que mataron a 40 personas y tomaron sus almas pero lo que paso fue que ella salió defectuosa es decir humana pero si hacemos el mismo procedimiento para que nazca una niña o niño con la modificación que ahora no serán personas de la tercera edad sino recién nacidos

LUCIA- (no quiero hacerlo) de acuerdo

Lucia

Odio tener que matar a las personas y verlas sufrir pero todo esto es mi culpa por perderme en el camino cuando fui humana y ahora tengo que pagarlo al menos es mejor que estar en el infierno. Paso un mes y pusimos el plan en marcha aunque no quería matar a nadie o tal vez podía matar a personas de la tercera edad pero era imposible Dimitry un ángel de la muerte al igual que yo estaba conmigo siempre porque mi esposo lo ordeno. Cuando matamos y reunimos las almas pusimos el plan en marcha y un mes después descubrimos que estaba embarazada solo teníamos que esperar a que naciera mi niña y digo mía porque sé que Felipe no la quiere ni le importa el amor lo único que quiere es poder. Nació mi niña y le pusimos Isabel que significa la que ama a dios claro que al principio Felipe no quería que ella tuviera ese nombre por su significado pero gracias a mi hermana Agatha que lo pudo convencer se le quedo ese nombre.

Edad de 6 años

Isabel

Hoy es mi primer día de escuela lo malo es que soy la única niña en este mundo según todo lo que me ha contado mama la razón de que no haiga más niños es porque los ángeles de la muerte no tienen hijos todos ellos vienen de la tierra donde una vez fueron humanos y que yo soy especial y que fue muy difícil hacer que yo naciera por lo que no se mucho sobre ese mundo por lo que iré a la escuela donde están los ángeles de la muerte inexpertos y las clases las da Dimitry. Cuando llegue a la escuela vi a muchas personas como unas 20 y después de unos minutos empezamos las clases

DIMITRY- como ya saben fueron enviados aquí para ser ángeles de la muerte y lo primero que aremos será explicarles que hacemos. Nosotros le quitamos la vida a las personas sin importar la edad para mandarlos a nuestro señor que como ya saben vive en el infierno tiempo atrás hubo una lucha que al terminar se crearon los ángeles de la muerte para quitar la vida y mandarlas al infierno pero también se crearon los ángeles de la vida quienes son nuestros eternos enemigos que al igual que nosotros quitan la vida de una forma no cruel y los mandan al cielo y también dan vida

ISABEL- (levanta la mano) Dimitry que es el cielo y que es el infierno

DIMITRY- el infierno es el lugar de donde provenimos nosotros Isabel tú no sabes nada de él porque eres diferente y en cuanto al cielo ese lugar es lo contrario al infierno creo que esto es todo lo que te diré ahora pasaremos a otra cosa recuerden que si dejamos que nuestro poder se acabe iremos nuevamente al infierno y para evitar esto tenemos que conseguir las almas de todas las personas recuerden que los ancianos alargaran su tiempo aquí por 1 mes las personas maduras 3 meses los jóvenes 5 meses los niños 8 meses recuerden que tomar esta alma es difícil tanto por la pelea con el ángel de la vida así como que por ser un niño no tiene mucho conocimiento de lo que está bien o lo que está mal y por último los bebes los que serán aún más difíciles estos alargaran su tiempo por 1 año pero es casi imposible de conseguir porque ellos le dan más poder al ángel de la vida

Isabel

Salí de mi clase y al llegar a casa le pregunte a mi mami sobre que era el cielo y el infierno y me dijo hija mía se dice que el cielo es un lugar maravilloso lleno de amor y alegría al contrario del infierno es un lugar lleno de sufrimiento

ISABEL- tú vienes de ese lugar

MAMA- si como todos nosotros pero tú eres especial tu naciste de nosotros lo que es casi imposible pero lo logramos aunque no sé si hice bien al tenerte pero no importa porque te amo con todo mi corazón

ISABEL- ¿Qué es te amo mami?

MAMA- es difícil de explicar es cuando sientes que una persona te importa mucho y tu corazón es feliz al tenerla a tu lado pero hay diferentes clases de amor puedes sentir amor por tu familia o por alguna persona en especial

ISABEL- eso quiere decir que yo amo a mami (abrace a mami)

8 años

Isabel

Estoy muy emocionada hoy conoceré una parte de donde viene mi papa sé que me han dicho que es un lugar muy feo pero de todas maneras quiero verlo al llegar me di cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de mi casa y me decepcione un poco porque no fuimos a ese lugar pero aprendí que está dividida en 3 niveles el primero nosotros, en segundo los demonios y tercero el infierno pero también me impresiono saber que había una niña de 6 años de nombre Aidni que tenía el cabello a media espalda color ceniza y muy rizado con un mechón de unos 2cm debajo del oído derecho lacio y que le llega a la rodilla trenzado, piel bronceada y sus uñas eran negras con ojos del mismo color negros. la cual nos recibió y era más madura que yo

AIDNI- hola señor mi padre lo está esperando

FELIPE- gracias Aidni te encargo a mi hija

ISABEL- hola soy Isabel

AIDNI- soy Aidni entonces son verdad los rumores que dicen los adultos

ISABEL- ¿Qué rumores?

AIDNI- de que existe un ángel de la muerte niña

ISABEL- a eso soy la única niña

AIDNI- yo también soy la única niña en el mundo de los demonios

ISABEL- lo que significa que somos parecidas

AIDNI- en algo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

ISABEL- si mi papi se tardara

AIDNI- si debe de estar hablando con el mío

Salimos de ese lugar y Aidni me llevo a un lugar secreto para ella

AIDNI- no le digas a nadie de este lugar es secreto entendiste

ISABEL- puedes creer en mí

AIDNI- sí que eres diferente a los ángeles de la muerte

ISABEL- ¿Por qué?

AIDNI- tu padre es diferente al igual que otros ángeles de la muerte como tu

ISABEL- mi mama dice que yo soy diferente porque nací de ella

AIDNI- eso es imposible

ISABEL- pero mami dice eso

AIDNI- tal vez tengas razón

ISABEL- ¿tú de dónde naciste? Dimidry me ha dicho que es muy poco probable que haiga demonios niños

AIDMI- yo nací de Madre humana y Padre demonio pero como dijiste es muy poco probable

ISABEL- somos parecidas seamos amigas

AIDMI- claro

Isabel

Regresamos donde se encontraba papi y en ese momento salió y nos fuimos cuando llegue le conté a mami de Aidni y se puso muy feliz

* * *

**hola espero les haiga gustado el capitulo dos **

**acontinuacion les dejare como quedaron las fichas para el finc**

**_nombre nombre de sucrette chico_**

_**darkangeloflove123 Aidni viktor**_

_**sheblunar Luna Knigth dimitry  
**_

_** BajateDeLaNuve Angelina Lysandro  
**_

_**Zuzu Liin Zuzucki nathaniel  
**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia Sakura Ichirouta armin  
**_

**y asi quedaron las fichas para escojerlas me base en las fichas en si quedaban con la historia a algunas les cambiare un poco las fichas si las cambio les avisare**

**una cosa mas nadie me mando ficha para Kentin y todavia esta disponible si lo quieren mandeme la ficha o si no quedaron con el personaje que querian pueden mandarme una ficha para cambiarlo por Kentin**

**recuarden que sus personajes saldran en como balla avansando el finc en este capitulo ya salio una, sus personajes pueden que salgan el el siguiente o mas adelante o puede que aparesca casi en los capitulos finales**


	5. capitulo 3

**todos los personajes de corazon de melon le pertenecen a chinomiko**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 nacimiento parte 2**_

9 años

Isabel

Mis padres han discutido mucho esta semana por el motivo de que papa dice que ya es hora de ir a la tierra y vea como hacer mi trabajo en cambio mi mama dice que no porque todavía estoy muy pequeña pero al final papa gano y nos iremos mañana a la tierra. Hoy es martes y son las 7 de la mañana me prepare y me fui con papa a la tierra junto con Dimitry

Felipe

He estado toda la semana peleando con Lucia para poder llevarme a Isabel a la tierra porque ya es hora de que pruebe sus poderes además de que no durara mucho si no le quita la vida a alguien

LUCIA-(grita) no te la llevaras, ella todavía no tiene la edad

FELIPE- claro que la tiene

LUCIA- claro que no ella no es como tú y yo que quitamos nuestras primeras vidas a una edad madura ella todavía es una niña

FELIPE- y tu recuerda que si no lo hace ira al infierno

LUCIA-(tiene razón pero todavía es muy pequeña) tienes razón solo no hagas que haga algo muy extremo

Isabel

Papa y Dimitry tomaron su verdadera forma y aparecieron sus alas negras y después me dijo mi papa que sacara las mías también porque si no lo hacía gente me vería así que lo hice y de mi salieron eras alas negras pero había una diferencia con las de ellos y era que se sentía algo maligno cuando estaban cerca mío por lo que papa me dijo esa es mi niña serás la más poderosa de todos los ángeles de la muerte. Volamos por un par de horas hasta llegar a una ciudad donde nos paramos en un edificio

PAPA- hija lista para ver cómo es tu trabajo

ISABEL- si papi (mi papa alzo su mano apuntando a un señor que pasaba por una calle)

PAPA- hija mía lo que tienes que hacer es apuntar a su objetivo y cuando lo tengas solo tienes que pensar en cómo matarlo en este caso será atropellado por un coche por no tener frenos y de paso Dimitry tomara la otra vida

DIMITRY- como lo esperaba del líder de los ángeles de la muerte

Isabel

Al acabar de hablar por mis ojos apareció una escena que no me gustó nada el señor que estaba en la calle fue atropellado y el coche de la otra persona se estrelló en un poste y de pronto muchas personas se acercaron a tratar de salvarles la vida pero era imposible ayudarles porque mi papa y Dimitry tomaron sus almas ocasionando que estas personas murieran

PAPA- entendiste Isabel

ISABEL-(no podía contestar) yo si

DIMITRY- perfecto ahora será tu turno pero no aquí pronto aparecerá un ángel de la vida tratando de recuperar estas almas

PAPA- tienes razón Dimitry es hora de volar a otra ciudad, vámonos hija

Isabel

Viajamos por otro par de horas hasta llegar a otra ciudad para tomar el alma de una persona pero no quería hacerlo era muy malo para mi verlo así que no podría hacerlo pero si no lo hago me iré al infierno y mami dice que es un lugar horrible y lo mismo dice Aidni solo que ella no lo ha visto completamente pero si la parte que ha visto es tan mala de seguro lo será más ir más allá

PAPA- lista hija demuéstrame lo que has aprendido

ISABEL- si papa

DIMITRY- empecemos primeramente en que nos basamos para quitarle la vida a esa persona

ISABEL- en los errores que ha cometido mientras más tenga más fácil será que el ángel de la vida detecte que estamos aquí pero eso no le quitara su fuerza

DIMITRY- bien ahora dime que vida escogerás

PAPA- recomiendo esa

DIMITRY- yo diría que fuera una más fácil ese niño solo tiene 5 años por lo que será más fácil que el ángel aparezca aparte de que le dará al ángel de la vida más poder

PAPA- del ángel me puedo encargar yo, además debemos saber el poder que tiene Isabel

DIMITRY- en ese caso déjeme decirle que Isabel tiene un gran poder tanto o más como el de usted y si quiere probarlo digo que incendiemos ese edificio

PAPA- no es mala idea cada vez eres mejor Dimitry

DIMITRY- para mí es un honor que usted piense eso

PAPA- muy bien Isabel concéntrate y piensa en el fuego

Isabel

No quería hacer ese así que intente no ocasionar un incendio para hacerles daño a esas personas pero tenía dos opciones incendiarlo todo o solo matar a una persona y que pensaran que mi poder no es tan grande así que me decidí por la primera pero cuando intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera tan doloroso sentí en mis alas un gran poder y sin pensarlo incendie completamente el edificio escuchando gritar a todas esas personas

PAPA- impresionante ahora ve y recoge todas las almas que puedas y nosotros te cuidaremos no te preocupes por el fuego no te hará daño, Dimitry cuídala

Entre al edificio con Dimitry y comencé a guardar las almas de esas personas no negare que al hacerlo mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte y con más poder pero no me gustaba nada. Seguía recogiendo las almas ya llevaba 10 donde tenía de adultos y jóvenes lo que era maravilloso para Dimitry porque lo más que se puede llevar eran 2 él tenía el límite de 4 mientras mi papa 6 mientras yo sentía que podía llevar más pero no lo diría por eso le dije esas fueron todas y estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Dimitry me empujo y me escondió y me dijo no salgas de aquí por ningún motivo, eche un vistazo para ver lo que sucedía y frente a mis ojos estaba un ángel de la vida con unas hermosas alas blancas que al verlas te causaba una sensación de alegría y protección al contrario de las mías. Dimitry saco una Hoz mientras el ángel de la vida una espada y comenzaron a pelear

ANGEL- regresa el alma que quitaste

DIMITRY- crees que te are caso

ANGEL- en ese caso te obligare

La pelea fue mayor y el ángel de la vida estaba ganando porque se sentía almas de niños los que hacía que fuera más poderosa y no tuviera problemas en ganarle a DImitry por lo que Salí de mi escondite y me puse enfrente de ese ángel

ISABEL- lo le hagas daño a Dimitry

DIMITRY- te dije que no salieras

ANGEL- (sorprendida) pero que esas alas, no puede ser, eres un ángel de la muerte

ISABEL- si y te digo que dejes a Dimitry

ANGEL- pero si eres una niña ¿Cómo es posible? Esto será difícil pero tengo que deshacerme de los dos

Isabel

Vi como esa espada estaba cada vez más cerca de mí, tengo que hacer algo era lo único que pensaba, di un gran grito y apareció una Hoz que al tocarla hubo una gran explosión que dejo al ángel de la vida muy lastimada y a los demás que estaban alrededor . Sentí como caía al suelo pero antes de eso unos brazos me sostuvieron y lo demás no lo recuerdo. Desperté en mi cama enfrente de mi mama quien me abrazo y me** dijo que bueno que estés bien,** le conté todo lo que sucedió y de cómo me sentía al quitarles la vida a las personas

MAMA- hija mía sé cómo te sientes yo soy igual a ti no me gusta quitar la vida pero tengo que hacerlo si no quiero volver a ese lugar

ISABEL-¿ese lugar es tan horrible? Aidni me ha dicho que no puede ir tan lejos de su hogar pero a las partes a las que puede ir es un lugar terrible y que si va mas allá no puede imaginarse como será pero que no le da miedo por ser un demonio

MAMA- Aidni tiene razón es un lugar muy feo pero como ella es demonio no tiene miedo

ISABEL- mami no quiero seguir quitando la vida pero sé que tengo que hacerlo

MAMA- si sé que es difícil pero estoy segura que podremos encontrar una manera para que no lo haga

ISABEL- ¿Cómo mami?

MAMA- ven conmigo te diré un secreto pero no tienes que decirle nada a papi ni a ningún otro ángel ni siquiera a Dimitry

Isabel

Mami me llevo a una gran biblioteca llenos de libros y me dijo aquí hay muchos libros donde encontraremos mucha información con la que tal vez podamos encontrar una forma de quitarte esta forma y seas humana. Desde ese entonces revisamos la biblioteca cada vez que podemos y he aprendido mucho pero no hemos podido encontrar nada de lo que buscamos pero pudimos encontrar maneras de controlar mi poder

* * *

**hola espero les haiga gustado el capitulo **

**Kentin sigue disponible ¿alguien lo quiere?**

gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

**todos los personajes de corazon de melon le pertenecen a chinomiko**

* * *

15 años

Estos últimos 6 años he practicado mucho y ahora puedo controlar mi poder con más facilidad pero también me han prohibido las salidas por lo que paso la última vez según mi padre ahora que los ángeles de la vida saben que existo trataran de quitarme la vida si es que esto se le llama estar viva. Salí como todas las mañanas a practicar saque mi hoz y comencé pero hoy fue un día totalmente diferente hoy mi hoz saco una luz y cambio de forma ya había leído de esto lo que significa que soy más poderosa. Termine de prácticas y fui a visitar a Aidni quien estaba con Viktor un demonio como ella pero que tiene más tiempo aquí como unos 200 años pero parece que tuviera 16 o 17 años a él lo conocí un día que Aidni me lo presento y pronto nos hicimos amigos

ISABEL- hola chicos

AIDNI- (sorprendida) Isabel tu hoz cambio es impresionante

VIKTOR- si impresionante creo que ya tienes más poder que tu padre

ISABEL- para ustedes lo es pero para mí no

VIKTOR- lo siento sé que no te gusta tu trabajo

ISABEL- no te preocupes, ¿Aidni cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?

AIDNI- bien creo que pronto seré muy poderosa como tu

ISABEL- no lo creo recuerda que los demonios son más poderosos que los ángeles de la muerte

VIKTOR- tú eres la excepción

ISABEL- no es verdad, y porciento cuando iras a ver a tu padre Aidni

AIDNI- en un año más y are que me reconozca como su hija

ISABEL- claro que lo ara, bueno nos vemos que ya es tarde y mi padre me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme

Llegue a casa y le enseñe a mi mamá mi hoz y nos pusimos de acuerdo en no decirle nada a mi padre ni a Dimitry porque si lo hago tendré un entrenamiento especial solo para hacerme más poderosa. Fuimos a comer toda la familia incluso estaba Dimitry

PADRE- ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento Isabel?

ISABEL- bien padre

PADRE- eso es todo no hay algún cambio

ISABEL- bueno creo que mi poder aumento un poco ahora puedo llevar un alma mas

PADRE- maravilloso ahora serán 11 te felicito

ISABEL- gracias padre

PADRE- y ahora que hablamos de poder quiero decirte algo, he estado pensando en tu poder y que dentro de poco yo creo unos años más serás más poderosa que yo y tendrás que ser la líder y como alguien tan poderosa como tu merece alguien poderoso o que se le hacer que es por eso que estas comprometida con Dimitry

ISABEL- que

MADRE- Felipe nunca me mencionaste eso

PADRE- lo siento pero fue algo que decidí hoy

MADRE- almenos Dimitry está de acuerdo con esto

DIMITRY- yo haré lo que el líder diga porque es lo mejor y creo que si me caso con Isabel seremos poderosos y podremos derrotar a los ángeles de la vida

ISABEL- padre yo no quiero casarme

PADRE- tú no eres la que lo decide

ISABEL- claro que si

PADRE- no y esta discusión se acabó te casaras con Dimitry cuando cumplas 18 sin importar tu poder

Isabel

Salí corriendo a mi habitación y comencé a llorar yo quiero a Dimitry pero no de esa forma además el ama matar personas mientras yo no somos diferentes pero mi padre no entenderá. Mi mamá llego y me consoló diciéndome que nada pasaría y que estaría bien. El día siguiente fui con Aidni y con Viktor y les conté todo lo que sucedió

Ya hora de ir a trabajar regularmente solo le quito la vida a personas malas o viejas pero no me gusta y como siempre si dejo de hacerlo me debilito y tengo que hacerlo quiera o no así que saque mis alas y comencé a volar hasta llegar a una casa donde sentía a una persona muriéndose por lo que fui y le quite la vida. Estaba volando y vi como comenzaba a quemarse una casa y podía sentir a alguien en ella ya era imposible que se salvara por lo que le quitare la vida y al entrar vi a un chico de nos 16 años de baja estatura y de grandes lentes llorando al momento de levantar mi hoz no pude hacerlo algo me detenía así que decidí déjaselo a un ángel de la vida pero no veía a ninguno lo que es raro espere unos minutos y nada y algo en mi me decía vete y otra decía ayúdalo y eso quería pero recordé que soy un ángel de la muerte así que me iba a ir pero no pude al oír unas palabras de ese joven que eran lo siento mi amada creo que tendré que irme de este mundo lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no decirte mis sentimientos y pedirte que fueras mi novia mi querida. Al escuchar esas palabras no pude dejarlo por lo que me hacer que a él y le dije sabiendo que él no podía verme no ni escucharme no te preocupes todo estará bien ahora duerme, dormi al chico y lo saque y lo deje en el patio fuera del fuego y me fui

16 años

Han pasado varias cosas como que ahora Aidni es más unida con su padre lo que me da envidia en cuanto a Viktor se ha vuelto más cercana a ella y por qué no si Aidni es la futura prometida de Viktor pero almenos ellos si se quieren no como Dimitry y yo en cuanto a eso hemos estado saliendo y lo considero un buen amigo pero solo eso no nada más. Estos últimos días he estado visitando a mi tía que realmente me entiende claro ella es igual que yo pero ella no nació con poder así que tiene una vida como humana que envidio mucho pero no me desanimo porque estoy con mi mamá. Baje a la cocina y para mi sorpresa estaba mi tía Agatha con mis padres

TIA- querida que bueno que bajas estábamos a punto de ir por ti

ISABEL- ¿Qué sucede tía?

PADRE- tu tía vino hablar conmigo

TIA- si como te decía quiero llevarme a Isabel a vivir conmigo

PADRE- ya te dije que no

MADRE- a mí me parece buena idea

PADRE- que no ella puede ser perseguida por los ángeles de la vida

MADRE- yo creo que mi niña puede cuidarse sola no has visto cuanto poder tiene

TIA- vamos Felipe

PADRE- la dejaría ir pero no creo que tenga tanto poder todavía

ISABEL- y si te mostrara una hoz cambiada

PADRE- te dejaría ir

ISABEL- (saque mi hoz) aquí esta

PADRE- (impresionado) ¿cuándo fue que la obtuviste?

ISABEL- hace unos días verdad mamá

MADRE- claro no quería decirte nada porque era una sorpresa

PADRE- creo que ahora que me has mostrado esto puedes ir a la tierra

ISABEL- enserio gracias

ISABEL- ¿Cuándo me iré?

TIA- pasado mañana hay que ordenar tu ropa y todo eso

ISABEL- ahora mismo lo hago solamente déjenme avisarle a Aidni y a Viktor

Me fui inmediatamente con Aidni solo espero me dejen pasar a verla porque es un poco tarde. Legue a la entrada del mundo de los demonios y le dije al señor que estaba afuera que me dejara pasar como esperaba no me dejo hasta que Viktor apareció y lo convenció para dejarme pasar después ñuscamos a Aidni

AIDNI- ¿Qué haces aquí Isabel?

ISABEL- traigo una noticia pasado mañana me iré a la tierra

VIKTOR- (sorprendido) que ¿Cómo lograste que tu padre te dejara ir?

ISABEL- fue gracias a mi ti ella lo convenció además de que ayudo un poco mi hoz

AIDNI- ya veo me sentiré triste sin ti pero espero tengas una vida mejor

VIKTOR- lo mismo digo

ISABEL- gracias chicos los extrañare mucho

Isabel

Regrese a casa donde comenzamos a empacar todas mis cosas y el siguiente día me la pase igual empacando y también me despedí de Dimitry quien me deseó suerte, pero suerte fue que mi padre no me quiso mandar a Dimitry conmigo

* * *

**hola espero les haiga gustado el capitulo **

**Kentin sigue disponible ¿alguien lo quiere? porque en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá la ficha de su chica**

gracias por leer

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia grasias por tu review


End file.
